Three projects are being conducted in the areas of immunology and cancer, environmental health ecology and pathocell biology. The first area concerns itself with the in vitro cultivation of preleukemia AKR mice thymic lymphocytes and the EM study of the kinetics of lymphocyte infection with the Gross Leukemia Virus. The second area proposal will deal with the ability of certain common taxons to take up heavy metals under simulated laboratory conditions, the degree of biomagnification within the short food chain of a multispecies simulated microcosm and the ability of the microcosms to recover from the stresses induced by chemical pollutants. The third project deals with the effects of certain chemicals used as drugs, food preservatives and artificial sweeteners on the cellular and subcellular levels. Further studies on the effects of acetaminophen (Datril and Tylenol) on the kinetics of the cell will be studied. The effects of BHA and BHT will also be studied.